


Sleeping In (or not) on Saturday (Arthur/Merlin) NC-17

by steamyaffair



Series: Weekdays with PWP [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fingerfucking, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steamyaffair/pseuds/steamyaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In response to this kinkme_Merlin prompt:  Arthur has a night job, so every time he gets home is around the early hours of the morning. He always makes sure to get Merlin something sweet to compensate the bitterness of going to sleep alone in their big bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping In (or not) on Saturday (Arthur/Merlin) NC-17

Arthur set the bag and coffee cup on the bedside table before moving into the en-suite to shower after a long night in training. It was nearly 5:30am and though he was tired, Arthur felt satisfied as well. He only had 16 more hours of training before he earned his EMT certificate and that was one step closer towards the paramedic certification. 

It wasn’t _exactly_ how he envisioned his life - but then, he hadn’t envisioned being disowned by his father. As Arthur scrubbed the sour smell of sweat and fear from his body he smiled. Being disowned had been the best thing that had happened to him in his short, privileged life.

When he re-entered the bedroom, Arthur took a moment to take in the rumpled bed and the man lying in it. 

Merlin.

In sleep, Merlin looked young and vulnerable. It was hard to believe that this man, his partner, had instigated all the changes in Arthur’s life. Arthur would be forever grateful for Merlin’s un-ending well of optimism, his confident assurance of a better life for the two of them. If it hadn’t been for Merlin...

Arthur shook his head to dispel the dark thoughts of _what might have been_. Merlin was stretched out on his side, legs sprawled open under the thin sheet. His dark hair was rumpled and curled up to leave his long pale neck exposed. It begged to be kissed.

Quietly, Arthur slid in under the sheet behind Merlin. He reached out to spread his fingers across Merlin’s slim hip - earning him a mumbled complaint about cold hands. Grinning, Arthur moved closer and pressed his lips to the back of Merlin’s neck.

“Smells good,” Merlin said with a yawn. Arthur knew Merlin meant the gluten-free cinnamon bun in the bag beside the bed - but he preened regardless.

“It’s from that vegan bakery you like so well,” Arthur answered between kisses, dragging the sheet down to reveal the bare length of Merlin’s back.

“I knew that wretched training of yours was good for something,” Merlin sighed as Arthur began to kiss lower.

“Only 16 more hours,” Arthur murmured against the soft, sleep-warm skin of his lover’s body. In truth, it would be more than 1,000 hours before he achieved his paramedic certification - but that didn’t need repeating when Merlin was laid out so soft and yielding beneath him.

“Mmmm,” Merlin hummed, hitching his leg up to roll forward onto his belly.

Arthur didn’t need any more encouragement. He shuffled down the bed, kissing and stroking Merlin’s firm arse before spreading the cheeks to breathe in the scent of his lover. He loved doing this, loved waking Merlin with the sweet torment of pleasure, loved watching his partner shake apart beneath his mouth and hands. 

Merlin was already shifting restlessly against the bed and Arthur chuckled, palming the pert globes of his arse and spreading them further. He bent to kiss the sweet pucker between, smiling to himself at Merlin’s ragged gasp.

“Arthur,” Merlin moaned - a delicious, filthy sound.

Arthur didn’t answer. He kissed Merlin again then licked a wide stripe from his balls to the base of his tailbone, smacking his lips in satisfaction.

“You bloody _tease_ ,” came the muffled complaint - but Merlin raised his hips expectantly.

Instead of answering, Arthur set to work licking and sucking at the tender rim of muscle. He alternated between flat wet licks and tiny teasing prods with his tongue. He reveled in the helpless noises of pleasure that issued from Merlin’s throat.

“ _Arthur_!” Merlin gasped, “Arthur, oh _fuck_ , so good!” Merlin squirmed and rocked his hips against the bed, “So fucking _good_ , Arthur!”

Pleased, Arthur continued to lick and suck - drawing out long moans from Merlin with delightful ease. He probed deeper with his tongue, loosening the muscle enough to allow a finger alongside. As soon as he breached Merlin the squirming began in earnest.

“God, yes!” Merlin was humping the mattress, unashamed at his evident pleasure. It only served to make Arthur more persistent - more relentless in his pursuit of Merlin’s release.

With a crook of his finger, Arthur found and caressed Merlin’s prostate as he continued to lick and suck at his rim. He wanted to tease and draw out the pleasing sensations but Merlin’s hips were pumping furiously, chasing the inevitable peak.

“Come on me,” Merlin gasped. He was on his elbows now, rocking onto Arthur’s finger and mouth shamelessly. “Come on me - _please_ , Arthur!”

Arthur drew back and, keeping one finger working inside Merlin, used his other hand to slowly jack himself off. The sight of Merlin beneath him, spread and _wet_ and _begging_ almost caused him to lose it right then and there - but he held off.

“Come for me first,” Arthur demanded. He used his finger to rub mercilessly against Merlin’s sweet spot, delighted by the lewd groans that met his attentions.

“Want to feel your come on me - “

“Yes,” Arthur sighed, his hand moving faster over his own prick. “Want to give it to you, Merlin.” He watched his finger moving in and out of Merlin’s arse and hoped he could hold on long enough.

“Arthur!” Merlin’s muffled shout was mostly absorbed by the pillow but his body jerked and shuddered, hips slowing as Merlin rubbed his release into the sheet.

Seconds later, Arthur spilled himself across the long line of Merlin’s back - painting his arse with ropes of come.

Afterwards, Arthur collapsed to the side. He withdrew his finger from Merlin and used that hand to absently rub his own come over Merlin’s arse and lower back.

“Gross,” Merlin muttered in a cross voice. He turned to mock-glare at Arthur but couldn’t stop the grin spreading across his face.

“Oh yeah, you seem really put out,” Arthur argued, leaning forward to press a quick kiss to the corner of Merlin’s lips.

Merlin quickly reached out to grab Arthur’s neck and opened his mouth to deepen Arthur’s kiss.

When they separated Merlin asked, “Can I trust you with my breakfast while I take a quick shower?” He sat up and eyed Arthur suspiciously. “I’m not sure I can leave you alone and unsupervised with baked goods.”

Arthur smiled and reclined back onto the pillows with his arms crossed behind his head.

“Merlin, you’re all the feast I need.”


End file.
